I Didn't Ask For This! SonAmy
by My-My986
Summary: Young 16 year old Princess Amy Rose doesn't want to get married. She wants to be like her father when he was knight. With that in plan and help from her father will her dream come true? Prince Sonic Hedgehog also in the same boat finds himself in whirlpool of adventure and love. Will he end up with the girl of his dreams or the guy he never suspected to fall in love with. R&R PlzXD
1. Knights and Marriage

**I Didn't Ask For This SonAmy!**

**OK…FAIYTALE COMING IN! Inspired by SonadowFan777 (HedgieHanyou) so this story is for YOU! I own NOTHING BUT STORY! ALL Characters belong to SEGA and SonadowFan777 (HedgieHanyou).**

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

I was outside lying outside in the castle gardens under my favorite apple tree and the apples were just in bloom though there were some blossoms here and there. I sighed in relaxation as the wind swept my quills from side to side. I was about to fall asleep until I heard shriek I ran all the way to the throne room were my parents where and saw my mom dancing and singing. Normally I wound turn my back and slowly walk away, but I was curious of what all the commotion was about.

"Mom…you OK? Ya seem a little bit uh jumpy and-" Before I could finish she hugged so tight I thought my head was gonna blow! I gasped for air when she finally let me go and looked at my dad to see if he knew what's up with Mom. I walked up to that weird twisted smile he had when something I didn't like was happening.

"Dad, what's Mom she's...going crazy ya know?"

"I know dear, I know." He has that voice again if this continues I'm gonna **LOSE IT**!

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" I nearly screamed at my parents. They got those looks off their faces and Mom calmed down in her throne next to Dad's.

" Your father and I have just received word from the castle of Mobius that the son is in need of a bride!-"

"Not interested." I said bluntly that she would even **THINK **of getting me married to some Nitwitted idiot.

"But Sweetie…you have to get married some time...right?" my mom asked me silently urging me into it.

"Yeah **SOMETIME** I'm only **16**! Marriage can wait, now if it were a knightship I'd **GLADLY** take that." You see, ever since my dad was head of the royal guards I've **ALWAYS** wanted to do the same. When the King before him died my dad was crowned king for as the previous king said _'For being my most trusted, loyal knight and friend…take on my legacy since I have no heir.' _ The Queen had some birth problems of some sort and couldn't bear any children. Any who, back to the main topic when my dad was a guard he'd tell me everything there was to knighting, swords, horse riding, fighting, The Oath, battle strategies and any other thing people think girls can't do. He told me when I was old enough I would do exactly what he did and that's what I wanted to do.

"Well…it just so happens that they **_ARE _**looking for a new knight since they had one be relocated. If your up the challenge" My dad said with a sly smirk.

"Andrew…are you CRAZY!?" my mom asked my dad unbelieving what's going on.

"Yes, yes I am ahahaha!" Dad's getting his 'I don't care what it looks like I'm king, and I wanna act like a crazy lunatic fool' look…I love that look.

"Wait what did the other knight do?" remembering being 'relocated' was **_NEVER _**a good thing. "Oh nothing bad for once. His wife gave birth to their first child recently and he was sent somewhere closer to home is all." Oh how nice King Jules **(King of Mobius )** he's really a sweet guy ya know. A very peaceful man and great husband/dad **(I read too much royal history. ) **

* * *

**In Mobius**

"Mom, the 100th time **I DON'T NEED** or **WANT** to get married!" I told my mother Queen Aleena over and over ever since I turned 14! I'm 17 now and she **STILL** thinks I need a queen. I mean, it's not like I'm gay or something **(A/N: NOT an insult to gays I asked one of my gay friends if it was and he said 'no') **but seriously marriage **CAN WAIT!** What about the well-being of our kingdom huh!?

"Well since you don't want to get married I guess there's only 1 thing to do." My mom got that 'It's time for Plan B' and if you were the one who made her get Plan B you were screwed.

"And what would **THAT** even be?" I asked my mom knowing I usually dominate her Plan Bs. "Well, since you refuse to get married there's The Knight Competition next weekend, and the number one winner will be your guard to watch and protect you. How does that sound Sweetie?" My said knowing full and well that I hated being on surveillance. But it was either Marriage or Body-Guard. Definitely Body-Guard wins this match.

"Fine, as long as I can have my privacy." I smirked knowing I could live with a guy hanging around me almost 24/7. I mean I didn't care when my dad did so what's different?

_But to his surprise...the only difference is this knight lead to a world of adventure.  
_

* * *

**OK, that's all I got so uh, PM/Message me some ideas and I'll dedicate you a chapter!**


	2. Knighting

**I Didn't Ask For This SonAmy!**

**I own NOTHING BUT STORY! ALL Characters belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

Finally, after awhile of practice and training it was the arrival of The Knighting Ceremony Competition. We all stood on the platform of where we would wait until called to start warm-up and begin. As I stood there with all these tall men, I knew size meant _nothing _here. It's all skill and knowledge and I'm 100% all of it. Although I was kinda nervous I just breathed in and out and I'd be fine.

"You ready to get squashed Pee-Wee. " one of them snickered at me as we just stood still and waited.

"Hey, leave him alone Jerome. He's got just a good of a chance at winning than you do. " the guy at my right said sticking up for me.

"Shut it Shadow. He's too small to even belong here." Jerome I guess is his name growled at this Shadow person. Why does he sound so familiar?

"Ya know, A I'm right here. B size is nothing in this competition, and C you started this Hot-Shot" I shot back in monotone deep voice, very convincing.

"Hey, no one asked you ya little- " He was interrupted by King Jules finally stepping off the outside mini-throne.

"Attention, all citizens of Mobius! For today is the annual Knighting Ceremony. This year only 2 will serve the royal throne. 1st knight serves my eldest son Prince Sonic. Maurice. Hedgehog!"

King Jules announced while his son stepped up and waved while everyone cheered for his presence. _I guess Mr. Soon-to-be-king still needs protection huh? _ I thought as King Jules spoke once more. Saying that 2nd would serve his daughter Princess Sonia. and 'Let the tournament begin' and what not.

* * *

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

I scooted me throne closer to the edge of the tower to get a closer look what was going on. I mean I still don't like that I'm being prized because I didn't want to get married, but I still enjoy a good competition. Dad called out the first 2 names and told them to hold their positions.

"Jerome Lewis and Adam Ross!"

I watched as they stepped up and saw that Jerome was a lot bigger than that Adam guy. I mean he looks smaller than **me **even, but like Dad always said 'Looks can be deceiving' and if that's true he just might have a chance. It took like 5 minutes until the match was over and believe it or not Adam won. Round after round Adam had won until they called for 10 minute break to cool off. After break, my dad called the last match determined who was 1st and 2nd.

"Shadow Hedgehog and Adam Ross whew! "

I knew Shadow was the best this castle has ever had so Adam beating was very unlikely. 20 minutes went by...the longest match yet this Adam dude put up. Finally all cards drawn and down. The entire crowd gasped...even me and my family. Shadow had lost for the first time. I stood up and started clapping slowly until everyone joined in. Adam had helped Shadow back on his feet and shook hands. Confetti flew all around as I felt something hit my back. Not hands more of an unsuspecting object flying towards you. Anyway I don't know what it was but it was enough to send me over the tower head first. Funny the day I get a protector and I already get to die.

* * *

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

I can't believe I actually won. I mean those dim-wits were nothing out there, but THE Shadow the Hedgehog that was 50% luck and 50% skill. I looked toward the top tower where I saw in terror as my boss was falling to his death. I ran at full speed toward the catapult that just so happened to placed at the near end of the courtyard. The pure metal and my weight was just enough to launch a straight hit as to where he'd continue falling a few seconds. I caught him yes, but I had like 2 seconds to stick my sword in the wall or face sudden doom. Fortunately I was able to do so and landed on on both my feet setting his highness down in the process. Man, and here I thought Twinkle-Toes would be light on his feet. Wounder what made just fall like that. I just looked at him through my knights helmet and bowed.

"You-you saved my life." He breathed out in shock at my crazy move.

"Well, you act like I was just going to let you die like that, heh not on my watch." I slightly smirked inside my helmet knowing I so owned this job. King Jules and Queen Aleena came rushing towards us, and I stay perfectly bowed on 1 knee with my right fist at my heart. Queen Aleena was murdering her son in hugs while the king walked over to me.

"You know, no one has ever perfected that move. How did you manage it?" He asked curiously.

"I just thought quick up here and here Sir." I said pointing to my heart and brain.

"Mmm...well I expect you to take good care of son Sir Adam." he had a slight smirk on his face and walked off. I just doze off into space about all that had happened until his highness Sonic snapped me out of it.

"Hey, uh my mom wants me to show you to your room now." He said with this nervous voice that just shook. I'll take a look into it later.

"As you wish your Highness." I said getting up from my position and followed him to a room a bit larger than my own. with just the same stuff.

"Uh, you can unload your stuff, my room is next door, and breakfast is at 7: 00 AM. Uhh...this is just little awkward huh?" Seriously what is up with this guy?

"For you maybe. But we're both guys here? Right your Highness?" Okay not really true but, hey I'll take what I can take.

"Yeah, but it's just Sonic."

"Then I am just Adam."

* * *

**OK, that's all I got so uh, PM/Message me some ideas and I'll dedicate you a chapter!**


	3. Secret Library Room

I** Didn't Ask For This SonAmy!**

**I own NOTHING BUT STORY! ALL Characters belong to SEGA.**

* * *

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

It had been a few weeks since Adam came and it was pretty cool with him here and all. Although when we were slacking our duty (Mr. Guard Up would only let his guard down to a 198 from 200) telling jokes and stuff, his voice always seemed to crack or hitch an octave or 2. He just said it was puberty, allergies, or medical conditions. The last 2 I can understand but puberty, he's 17! I just let it slide knowing everyone's got their reasons for everything. But seriously he hasn't been here for a month yet and we're already getting along more than I expected. We were walking along the castle gardens when I remembered something coming up really soon.

"Hey, Adam. You know that weird ball is coming up right?"

"Yeah, it's for your sister right? The one that _was _for you originally but instead you got me." you could see the smirk through the mouth hole of his helmet.

"Hey I'm not complaining either. I'd choose you over marriage anytime man!" I laughed at myself and actually realized something...I've never seen Adam without his helmet on.

"Hey...Adam? Mind if I ask a question?"

"You just did."

"No, I'm serious this time. Why haven't I seen your face before? Like without the helmet?"

"Bad hair days."

"Really dude?"

"I have a bad hair-cut and medical face problems?" It sounded like more of a question than a statement.

"Com'on man, take it off now."

"No."

"What? I command you!" I half-yelled. I'm not trying to be bratty, but its the only way that I can be forceful.

"Ha, only your father can command me Sonic. Otherwise I just protect you until death." Augh, this guy is too good! Only way is beat fire with fire!

"Fine, since _**I**_ can't command you I'll just get my father too!" with that I zoomed out of there and into the castle most-likely Adam following behind.

**-Amy's/Adam's P.O.V-**

That tall jackass. I cant believe he'd **DO** that! I raced right after him in a somewhat pink/grey blur. I raced toward the throne room knowing he would be there at this hour. I rushed into the big double doors while slightly loosing my balance. I bowed my respects to King Jules and asked for my request. He granted it, seeing me as 'Top Knight'. He was about to speak until Prince .T. Hedgehog came bursting through the doors.

"Dad WHATEVER you do DON'T-" He cut himself short looking back at and the king for like 5 minutes.

"I'm sorry son, first come first serve." King Jules said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Sonic sighed in defeat and thew his hands up for a dramatic effect. I just stood there feeling a little awkward in this position. I mean, I haven't been dismissed and we're all just standing here. I looked at the clock just ticking until I heard King Jules clear his throat. Usually it's to get a guards/knights attention, so I quickly bowed on one knee, right fist on my chest over my heart.

"Yes Sire? What is it you desire?" I said without emotion. I learned it from Shadow, he's such a good teacher even though he said I didn't need it. Ya know since I beat him the competition. Back to the MAIN topic after that, he spoke more serious than Shadow EVER could.

"I want you both to follow me. Now ." He said sternly as he turned away from us towards the huge double doors.

Sonic and I just stared at each other as he walked away. I hurriedly followed in foot as Sonic trailed behind us into the nicely lit hallway of the castle even though it's dark out now . That's what I like about the castle, no matter day or night the castle is always warmly bright inside. It's because if this rare stone underground that glows in the night pretty well.

Anyways, we went to the library and I guess as expected was in his quarters. King Jules lead us toward a hidden wall behind a secret tall book shelf. He tapped some code on it, because it silently opened to reveal some sort of secret room that looked to be older then all of us together times 10! Again Sonic and I looked at each other and followed the king inside. King Jules then took some scrolls from a dusty shelf and set them on a crooked table.

"I want you both to pay _**VERY CLOSE**_attention to what I am about to say. Every year a new guard is appointed a royal, they are attacked and usually killed mercilessly without second thoughts. They'll only attack the eldest meaning you Sonic."

Sonic gulped hearing that statement, but shook it off saying they'd have too catch him first.

"Who are they, My King?" I asked curious I had never heard this part of history.

"The Shadow Demons. " King Jules answered cold and dark.

Sonic and I looked worriedly at each other knowing full and well who they were. The Shadow Demons were minions to the king Mephiles the Dark. He was sealed away to his own kingdom but he still manages to send his 'slaves' to something terrible. I just didn't know it was to kill royal Mobians.

"Adam, I want you to make SURE NOTHING happens to my son. Am I understood?"

"Yes My King."

"Good, they'll arrive at the ball for Sonia next week."

"How do know that Dad?" Sonic asked somewhat suspicious of his father.

"It's a big event and on one will see it coming. No one but us, which is why I have tripled the security and guards." He said as if he had this whole thing planned out, but he as forgetting something important.

"But, you said they'd go for the eldest. Sonia is the _second _born isn't she?" I asked curiously. Knowing the birth of the triplets was; Sonic, Sonia ,Manic.

"Yeah, I'm the oldest not Sonia, and I don't have a big part of the ball like she does." Sonic said speaking up about how HE was first and not his sister.

King Jules nodded and sighed as if what was about to come out of his mouth next would kill us all.

"True, that is all true but it'll be an inside job most likely." He said.

"How do know?" Sonic asked him.

"Because the ball **was** for **_YOU_** Sonic. But since you refused to get married the ball was held in Sonia's honor instead. So any man that catches your sisters attention or any man in general, I want you to be on HIGH alert. Adam will be there at your side at ALL times, and yes even in the restrooms. Understand?"

"Yes, Dad we understand." Sonic said as I bowed halfway.

"Good, now I want you both to get some sleep and not say a word of this to any one."

"Yes Sire, not a word." I said nodding my head.

"Alright, now come on. It's time to leave this here." King Jules said yawning and walking out the entrance of the hidden room.

Sonic and I followed, heading our separate ways to our own beds. I plopped onto the comfy medium king sized bed with only my cloths on since I was to lazy to change into my slightly baggy night clothes. I slept pretty well but still I thought about what was to come of next week at the ball.

* * *

**OK, that's all I got so uh, PM/Message me some ideas and I'll dedicate you a chapter!**


End file.
